She Did
by mydoctortennant
Summary: An I Don't Rewrite. I know I know, there's alot but heres my bersion of it. Two Chapters, the second will be posted tomorrow.
1. A Time for Telling

**Another fic, for now I shall leave it until I've done a little more on my others, but I had to do it. I Don't, my way ******

**Spoilers: I Don't**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was do you honestly think I would let him get hit? Do you honestly think it wouldn't have been Tony that got hit instead?**

"This is pretty kooky huh?" Her heels clunked on the wooden boards beneath her feet as she approached the window her colleague, best friend, love, stood at. "Them getting married like this." She was standing next to him now, in her wedding outfit, him in his. His all black suit and shirt- yes a shirt. A sight for sore eyes. He normally looked amazing in his band tees but today, in something he was obviously uncomfortable in, he looked absolutely stunning.

"Yeah, it's pretty kooky," he replied with a smile, watching her as she approached. "How's it going down there?" He tilted his head quickly indicating the way she had come from looking at her, taking in the sight. He had seen her in a dress before, but he had grown accustomed to seeing her in blue, surgical scrubs.

"Oh, they're getting ready."

He finally built up the courage to give her the valentines gift he had been working on, something he regarded very close to his heart, and he wanted her to too. He produced the CD from his pocket and held it out to her. She read the front cover as she took it from him, _'For Neela, Best Roomie Ever, Happy Valentine's Day, Love Ray'_

"What's this?" she asked, as if she didn't know. Smiling slightly, she remembered the day that photo had been taken, remembered the day she moved in with him.

"It's for you," he laughed slightly, nervous it seemed. He looked out of the city before turning back to her again, "I started doing a little bit of recording again, on my own. And it's got some songs I've been working on."

It was by far the most thoughtful gift she had ever been given, but she felt so terrible given Tony had shown up, and she knew he had seen them together, she needed to apologise, but this made it harder. "Really? That's great," the optimism in her voice wavered. They both heard it. He looked away again, out of the window he had found some sort of familiarity with since he'd seen them.

"There's one about you," he revealed like it was nothing, "That you'll have to figure out. Plus a few others I burned, you know, some songs we used to listen to," he looked at her again. "When we were roommates." He turned and looked out the window again, the blackness, the fullness, the liveliness. It was all overwhelming, when you thought about it.

She knew he was hurting, she could see it in his eyes now, and she needed to apologise, it was all or nothing, she figured. "I'm sorry, Ray."

He continued to look out of the window, avoiding her completely, it wasn't really going well.

"About what?" he still didn't look at her, he still kept his eyes peeled, looking for a distraction, praying for some sort of accident so they didn't have to have the conversation where she told him nothing was going to happen between them.

"I thought I was coming alone, and he just turned up, and I didn't know what to do."

Now he looked at her, he gave her that look that told her everything she wanted to know. She had hurt him, but for some reason he would forgive her, like he always did.

"No offence, but uh," he paused as he turned and leant against the window, "Not knowing what to do has sort of become your baseline."

He gave her one of those looks that told her he was right, and he knew that, hell she knew that, but all she could do was return it with a semi-hurt expression.

"This isn't easy for me Ray." She tried this approach several times, trying to buy herself time, to try and think of what else she could possibly do to show him that she loved him.

"I know," he breathed almost silently, his voice seemed to escape him. He didn't want to hurt her more than she had already been hurt this last year and a half. Michael's Death. Abby's trauma with Joe. Everything with Tony.

"I've had a pretty hard time ever since," she paused, she had to say his name, if she was going to do this, she had to say his name. She looked down at the CD in her hands, fiddling with it; it was some sort of comfort, "losing Michael, I still haven't quite…" Now it was her turn to look out of that window, praying for something to come, talking of her late husband made her relive all the times she had hurt her friend standing in front of her now, reminded her of how she had pushed him away because of the guilt she had felt.

"Yeah I know." She barely even heard his response, she was going to say what she had to say, and he wasn't going to interrupt her, not a chance.

"I mean, Tony was new, there was no history. It didn't make me think about things from before. Maybe I rushed into it because it made moving on easier." She paused slightly. Ray took this as his chance to say something, and pushing off from the window he turned to face her properly.

"So I feel like history to you?" That had to be something, if the only thing stopping their relationship was the fact that he had been there; she had had feelings for him before then. He could accept that and he would wait for her. She looked at him. The truth bared in her eyes. He was history to her.

"Well I couldn't separate you from Michael. I couldn't be with you and not feel guilty." That really was something. He gathered up courage and made his move. He looked down at her wrist and gently placed his hand over it, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand.

"And what about now?"

"Now? I'm not sure all that matters anymore." He knew what that meant; they both knew what that meant. It meant that she had gotten over what lay between them; she could see herself being with Ray and not feeling guilty like she knew she would have before. She couldn't separate him from Michael, but she knew in herself that if Michael wanted her to be with anyone, Ray would be it. Especially over Gates.

"Meaning?" He asked with a smile, she gave him a look, a look he read as: _you have to be kidding me _He took his hand from her wrist and raised it to her cheek, running his thumb over it once before he lowered his head, the multiple inch heeled shoes she was wearing definitely made it easier to kiss her.

It was short and soft and gentle, just like they're kiss in his car a few weeks before had been. He pulled away slightly before she nodded hushed she leant towards him once more. It was a repeat of their first kiss, always giving the other the chance to move away before heating up slightly.

The loud clunking of somebody's shoes on the warehouse floor warned them to stop. Pulling apart they saw a smiling Hope before them.

"However sweet and long coming this moment is, we need you," she said breathlessly before turning on her heel and leaving back towards the wedding room.

Ray and Neela both laughed lightly, smiling at Hope, still within the others embrace. Giving and receiving one more kiss, they walked in to witness their friends wedding.

**AN – Anther Fic, yes I know, I should stop starting new ones and finished the ones I've started, and I promise I will, but I have 6 more ideas, some are a few chapters some are one shots and others are long ones.**

**Please review ******


	2. A Secret Shared

**I don't rewrite chapter two, hey what can I say, I couldn't help myself ******

**This is it as far as I'm concerned. I have a new list to do XD Which is 7 long. But that doesn't include continuing with Not So Lost in America, as my muses for that are currently dead. And also continuing Slip, Fall, Caught, which I what desperately to have them have hopping races because it would be funny…**

**Chapter Two**

Ray and Neela were sat at the bar, the wedding had been pretty normal, but extraordinary at the same time. Luka had had it all planned, every detail. It was so nice to see two people who had clearly loved each other for such a long time, finally get their happy ending.

The thing was, Ray couldn't help but be that little bit jealous of them. In a way, if they got their happy ending, why couldn't he and Neela? Or that's what he had been thinking until she had kissed him earlier, twice.

The reception now in full swing, they had taken to sitting and watching the other people dance, and Neela was trying her hardest to avoid Tony. So far she had succeeded, but that was until Tony had come to get himself a few pints of beer to drown his sorrows for not being around Neela all night.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Mayday! With this wanker! You know what, you can have her mate! She just some cheap ass slut!" He didn't get to continue. Neela's hand was about to make contact with his cheek, but she was a little too late to react, Ray's fist had already done so.

"Sorry, I've been waiting to do that for so long." Ray laughed slightly, then his expression changed, worry coursed through him, "You don't mind do you?"

"I mind," Neela said seriously, but she couldn't keep it up, she laughed, a small snort escaping her nose. "I wanted to do it!" she smiled again, grabbing his hand and walking him over to the dance floor.

Tony was still in shock, leaning on his elbow on the floor, wiping at his nose, yet nobody was making a conscious effort to pick him up, or say anything in his honour. Nobody cared. Everybody around had cheered when Ray's fist made contact. Maybe Morris was right; maybe he should just leave.

888

Abby and Luka were in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to 'Love is all around', quite possibly the corniest song there was going, but for the moment it seemed fitting. All the couples had started to fill the floor, but there was one that came as a surprise as they entered laughing from the bar.

Luka nodded over to them as they started dancing slowly to the music along with the rest, and it took Abby a few moments to figure out was it was Luka was doing. She looked around and caught a glimpse of Neela, but the person she was dancing with wasn't whom she thought it would have been. For starters he was taller, hotter, and overall nicer than the other guy.

"Talk about finally!" Abby smiled turning back to her husband.

"Oh yey!" Hope cried. "I saw them kiss earlier…" she trailed off as Abby gawped as her slightly, as did Morris.

"And you didn't tell me?!" he exclaimed spinning her slightly.

"Didn't tell you what?" came the southerner's familiar voice, with the Brit in his arms. "Oh right, yeah, thanks Hope," Ray smiled. Neela just laughed, turning in his grasp to face the other couples, his arms hugging her close from behind.

"You were gunna tell me when exactly Neela?" Abby asked looking over her shoulder from where she danced with Luka.

"Well it's not exactly an old thing, more like a few hours, and it's your day, not ours," Neela reasoned, leaning back into Ray before cracking another smile a her newly wedded best friend. "Don't tell me you're surprised?" a questioning look was thrown Abby's way from Ray. Okay, so maybe he was a little obvious with how he felt. But Neela? _Well Abby _is_ her best friend._

"I was expecting to have to wait at least another year before you finally got together though. I mean you've skirted around it three years already!" The song ended and as a more upbeat song made its way onto the play list the couples made their ways off to their respective places. Ray and Neela taking two seats next to Abby and Luka.

"Well, to newly weds and new, well, kinda new, couples," Luka toasted drinking from his glass, a cheery smile plastering its way onto his face. "May life bring us all what we want!"

888

Keys turned in the door as Ray tried to open the door to 'their' apartment. It was never just his, always theirs. He reached out for the light switch but stopped, as an all-too-familiar hand took his own.

Neela pulled Ray back towards her having kicked the door shut, moving her arms to around his neck, his hands made their way to her waist pulling her closer still to him. Like all their kisses before, the ones they shared now were no different. Soft, loving, always giving the option of a root out if the other wanted it. But now they both knew the other didn't. Nor did they need it.

Her shawl was dropped to the floor half way to his room. His jacket soon following suit. His hand made its way up her back, playing with the ends of her hair, whilst hers tried to bury their selves in his inch long locks. Before either party got too preoccupied with the new territory they were exploring, the buckle of his belt found itself being undone, as did the zip of her dress.

Once in his room, both his shirt and her dress found their selves deposited unwanted on the floor. His trousers soon after. All that was left was Neela's strapless bra and matching pants, and Ray's boxers and socks. Neela laughed mentally, he always slept in boxers and socks, bless him.

They found their way over to his bed, not long before bashing into the side and Ray fell, Neela falling with him.

888

Neela scrunched her eyes tightly before daring to open them. She could feel a warm body beneath her head, and she knew exactly who it was. She had been waiting for this moment for quite a while and now it had come, it wasn't a disappointing moment. His hair stuck up in multiple directions, his face content, peaceful and extremely adorable.

"Stop looking at me," Ray stated sleepily without opening his eyes.

"But you look so adorable when you sleep, I just can't help myself," she smiled leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Well get used to it," he smiled opening his eyes and looking at her intently, taking in everything before him. "I would ask you to pinch me. But last time you did you left a mark, so I'm gunna take a guess and say this isn't a dream."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause if I was dreaming you've normally run off going 'What the hell am I doing?' by now," he smiled weakly before raising his hand and running the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

"Well it's a good job you're not dreaming, because I'm not going anywhere."

**Reviews are love ******


End file.
